24 Hours
by Shay59317
Summary: I've been up since 6am this morning, and I had an idea to get my creative juices flowing. I started writing around 7am, and I'll continue to write until I inevitably have to get food/water or have some place to be. Whatever I've posted in this series of one-shots will be everything I've written, edited, and uploaded today. I'm running out of space in this summary so details inside.
1. Katherine meets Lexi (Low-key Steferine)

**A/N: So, I didn't have enough room in the summary, so I'm going to give more details here. Everything I write today will be in this "story" (not really a story, it's just a series of one-shots). So if you come into this after 2/6/20, then it will be too late to send in any requests. Speaking of requests: If you have something you want me to write, I'll do my best to keep an eye on reviews throughout the day, but also feel free to PM me. These one-shots can be anywhere between 200 words to 2000 words; it all depends on how much info my brain decides to spill. **

**ALRIGHTYYYYYYYY. LET THE WRITING COMMENCE!**

* * *

**Imagine Katherine meeting Lexi**

It wasn't even a minute after Stefan had gone before Lexi threw the first punch, and Katherine's head whipped to the side with the force of the blow. She tasted blood.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Katherine spat, barely ducking in time to avoid the next attack.

"Stay away from Stefan." Lexi growled. Katherine landed a hit to her side, inciting a grunt from the blonde.

"Like hell," Katherine retorted. In between another series of dodges, Katherine landed another hit on Lexi. She smirked in triumph. "Maybe you should take your own advice." The blonde's teeth clenched, and she managed to come through stronger in her fury, landing a solid kick into Katherine's abdomen. The brunette gasped and fell to the ground.

Before Lexi could form the initial syllables of a triumphant "Lights out bitch," Stefan had to come along and ruin the fun as usual. The final punch to Katherine's face was halted by Stefan's strong forearm.

"Woah woah woah!" Stefan put himself between the two vampires. "Lexi stop!"

Lexi's arms folded across her chest, a scowl marring perfect features. When she showed no sign of continuing her assault, Stefan turned around to help Katherine up.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Stefan asked.

Lexi shrugged. "I told you if I ever met her I'd kick her ass."

Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Words: 240ish**


	2. Elena's Life is Fucked but also Good

**Annnnnnd, Another One! Okay, so my stomach is yelling at me to get food, so I'm gonna take a teensy tiny break. Happy reading. **

* * *

It's times like these when Elena really wishes she hadn't burned down her childhood home. If she hadn't burned down her house, she could be curled up in the bay window in her parents room—her favorite place to ponder and brood about her life after her parents had passed.

But her house is gone, and so are her parents. And so is everything she once called "normal" in her life. A normal day used to be heading to school with Bonnie, passing notes with friends through her classes, her and Bonnie meeting up with Caroline during lunch break, and then heading to cheer practice once school was finished. Her only surprises throughout the day were the little gifts Matt Donovan used to sometimes leave in her locker or the random pop quiz a teacher decided to assign that day.

Thinking back, Elena can hardly believe how much her life has changed.

Now, Elena lives with her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, in the Salvatore Boarding House. Within that same house lives Damon's brother Stefan, who also happens to be her ex-boyfriend. And while all of that does sound complicated, what makes it even stranger is this: they're vampires.

Yes. You read correctly. Vampires.

Rather soon after being exposed to the supernatural side of the world, Elena was hit with the fact that one of her best friends, Caroline, was turned into a vampire. The insaner part of that story is that the blonde's sire happens to be Elena's doppelgänger, a vampire by the name of Katherine Pierce who enjoys making Elena's life miserable.

While we're still on the topic of supernatural, it turns out that the myths and legends Elena's come to know and fear are all probably true. Vampires exist and so do werewolves. Her friend Tyler Lockwood was proven to be the latter. And did she forget to mention the witches? Yes, they're real too. Bonnie Bennett revealed her magic to her with a ripped pillow and feathers floating wondrously around Elena's old bedroom.

Faced with the facts of witches, warlocks, vampires, and werewolves, it's a wonder how she hasn't gone crazy with terror. First with the troublesome Katherine Pierce, and then with Klaus's reign of horror, and then the schemes of him along with the rest of his family of Original vampires, and then being hunted by vampire hunters, and then (and then and then and then and then)… Ok, enough of that. Elena takes a deep breath.

It gets to be too much sometimes. She's in need of a long vacation. Well, more like she needs to make vacationing her career, so that she can dodge all of the bullshit each big bad decides to screw her with.

Elena hears that Italy is nice this time of year. She need only ask Damon about a trip, and she knows he'll whisk her away to wherever she desires.

Damon, Elena smiles fondly, wrapping her arms around her knees from where she's huddled in the middle of his and her bed. He's one of the best things to come out of all this.

She knows he's not perfect—he's far from it, in fact. When he screws up, he does it royally. And yes, they fight. A lot. But that all leads to eventual forgiveness and then fantastic makeup sex.

Damon's not the sole piece of good in her life. There's a web of people tied together to form her current happiness.

She's got her best friends Bonnie and Caroline. They'd die for her and she for them. They've been through so much that their bond has hardened into titanium. She wouldn't know what to do if they weren't tagging along to this harrowing journey.

Jeremy. She can't forget Jeremy. While he may be her cousin by blood, he's her brother in spirit. She'll mom him until the day she dies, no matter how much it makes him scowl and groan at her.

And then there's Matt Donovan. He was once a cute, shy boy with bright blue eyes that she used to play with as a child. He grew into the sure-hearted thirteen year old who gave her her first kiss. When they hit high school, their relationship grew from friendship into something more. And when that shattered into tiny pieces—yes, they grew apart—but he still was her friend. And he's still a part of the puzzle that made her who she is today.

There's been a lot of bad, but so much good has bloomed from the wreckage of everything. So yes, looking into the past saddens Elena at times, but she also wouldn't change what's happened to her.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, my lil sis requested a chapter about Elena brooding over her life, so this one's all reflective and stuff. I suspect my next post will be in a couple hours tops. Toodles.**

**Words: 800ish**


	3. Kai Parker is Back (Kai Parker x Reader)

**Stefan has been mentioned in every chapter so far, so I'm going to ignore him in this one. This one-shot is Kai Parker/Reader. You-centric. **

_Imagine Damon and Bonnie reviving Kai because they need his help, but really it's because Damon knew how strong your love, and though he hated Kai Parker with all of his being, he also knew that Kai was just like him—a better man with his true love at his side. _

* * *

"Come on!" Damon insisted, grabbing your arm to pull you off the parlor's couch—which you've been sulking on for the last couple of weeks.

"Damon!" You yelped and winced. That's so going to bruise later.

"Sorry," he frowned. "But you have to follow me." You sighed and relented.

"Fine, but this place better not have a dress code, because I'm not changing." You nodded down at your sweats and the plain, black tank top you were wearing.

Damon rolled his eyes. "No dress code. Let's go kiddo." He linked his arm with your left one, as if he was escorting you to a dance. He was walking so quickly that you had to struggle to keep up.

"Can't you slow down a little," You complained.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." Damon muttered.

The further and further that you walked, you realized you were getting closer to the Salvatore family crypt. You furrowed your eyebrows. Was he about to bury you alive or something? Because as depressed as you were about Kai Parker dying, you were pretty sure you still wanted to live. He would've wanted you to live your life. Towards the end of everything, that's something he'd explicitly told you to do after his death.

"Damon…" You trailed off uneasily.

"Relax," he said softly. Cobalt blue eyes met your own. There was something in his eyes that erased your fear. This man was like a brother to you, and you were like another sibling to him as well. There's no way he would kill you. You relaxed.

He walked you into the Salvatore's mausoleum. "Close your eyes and wait here."

"What are you even—" but he was gone. You let out a huff, but acquiesced. Your eyes fluttered shut. You let the world's sound filter in. The light breeze outside, the flutter of the leaves, your quiet breaths, your steady heartbeat, and footsteps. Quiet, solid footsteps were approaching you.

"Damon," you chided, "can I open my eyes now?" You could sense he was right in front of you. Fingers grazed your cheek reverently. Your brow crinkled. "Damon, what are you—"

"Not Damon," you heard an intimately familiar voice murmur. Your eyes flew open, and there he was, right there in front of you, as if he'd never left.

"Parker?" You said slowly. It was a soft smile that parted his pink lips instead of the usual crooked smirk. Was this a dream?

"I missed you." Kai admitted, leaning down to connect his forehead with your own. Solid, real. Very, very real. You threw your arms around his middle and drew him flush against you. Tears prickled your eyes. You don't know how, but he's back.

"How—?" You can't even think right now, let alone finish entire sentences.

"Bonnie and Damon brought me back," he said, mouth resting comfortably right by your ear. Your eyes shifted over his shoulder to see the aforementioned duo standing by the entrance to the crypt.

Thank you, you mouthed. Bonnie gave a half smile in acknowledgement. Damon's head dipped in a shallow nod.

You closed your eyes and tucked your head into Kai's shoulder, falling back into the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around you. You don't plan on letting go anytime soon.

"I love you," You said, and it's then that you realize you've never said those three little words out loud to him before. You could feel him smile against you.

"I know."

* * *

**Hope yas enjoyed! How's your morning been so far? Mine has been pretty dead to be honest. I'm sitting in my family room and listening to music as I type all of this. The goal is to get at least ten chapters in. It'd be phenomenal if I can do even more than that. Okey dokey, onto the next prompt!**

**Words: 700ish**


	4. Caught (Damon x Reader)

**Imagine being Matt Donovan's little sister, and he walks in on you and Damon Salvatore having sex. **

* * *

"Damon," you giggled as his mouth found a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. When his head lifted you could see the smirk on his face.

"Yes, Y/N." He sing songs.

"Come here," your hands glide up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair. You pull him down into a filthy kiss; one that's all tongue and teeth and leaves you both panting. When he's finally inside, your hands are at his back, dragging bright red tracks with your nails.

"Faster," a breathless moan into his ear that he is all too happy to comply with. You swear that you're not even ten seconds from a blissful end when you vaguely hear the bedroom door creak open and then a man that was definitely not Damon screaming your name.

"GET OFF MY LITTLE SISTER, SALVATORE!" Much like a bucket of ice water, you realize with sudden horror that Matt Donovan, your older brother, has walked in on you and Damon in the throes.

Damon's thrusts have halted, and you watch as darkened blue eyes fade into black. Your secret boyfriend's head whips towards the entrance to his room.

"Donovan, what the hell!" Damon snaps. "Get the fuck out of my room."

"Hell no!" Matt yells, shotgun in his grasp. "Get the fuck off my sister Damon before I start shooting."

You snap out of your trance when Matt cocks the gun.

"Okay, okay, Matt. Please," You plead. "Don't shoot him. I'll come with you." Damon's head twists back to facing you. His face drops. "I'm sorry." A quiet mutter. His face softens.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Damon chides. You sigh, leaning up to place one last quick kiss to this lips.

"I'll see you later." You whisper. And then you're grabbing the sheet to cover you and making your way to the bathroom (all the while picking up the trail made by your own clothing) and quickly getting dressed.

When you reach Matt, he's quick to wrap an arm around your shoulders, leading you out of the room.

"Really, Y/N? Out of everyone in this town, you sleep with Damon Salvatore?!" You roll your eyes. As if there was anyone else as appealing as the dark-haired vampire.

"He's my boyfriend actually." You blurt out.

And when you see the way his face turns ten shades of red, you cringe.

* * *

**Time really flies. Good Afternoon!**

**Words: 434**


	5. Phone Call Fuck Up (Jeremy x Bonnie)

**I completely forgot that I have this sixteen page document filled with writing prompts on my laptop. It's really coming in handy right now. The only hang up is that I'm never sure who I want to write them about. Anyways, Enjoy!**

_Imagine person A and person B are on a phone call and person A has to go. They mean to say goodbye but they say I love you, but only realize this when they hang up. The family in the next room just hears, "FUCK!" _

* * *

"Hey Bon," Jeremy greeted.

"Jeremy, do you think Elena wants me to bring anything to dinner tonight?" The witch asks.

"Um, let me check." He runs into the kitchen where Elena and Alaric are making some kind of Italian dish that was starting to smell pretty good. "Hey, Elena, Bonnie's wondering if she needs to bring anything tonight."

"Hm," Elena shares a look with Alaric. "Maybe dessert?"

"That should work." Ric agreed, continuing to stir the pasta. Jeremy nods.

"They said bringing dessert would be a huge help." Jeremy replied.

"Dessert it is."

"You're the best, Bon." Jeremy grinned and began heading back to his room.

"Wait, what kind?"

"Well, you can never go wrong with pie."

"Alright, I'll bring pie. I'm thinking blueberry since Damon hates it." Jeremy laughed at that. "What time do you need me there?"

"Stefan and Damon are coming over soon to help with the cooking. Caroline will be here around 6, so anytime between now and then is fine."

"I'll be over soon then." Bonnie said.

"Jer! Can you come downstairs for a sec?" Alaric yelled from downstairs.

"Cool, gotta go Bon, love you!" Jeremy said and hung up. He's heading down the stairs when his words catch up to him, and he's so startled that he trips, tumbling down the stairs.

"FUCK!"

* * *

**I'm going to have to leave my house now to run an errand, so the next post won't be as speedy as this one. Happy Reading! Toodles. **

**Words: 345**


	6. Can't Look Away (Stefan x Reader)

**This one is pretty short, but I've got like six of these that are all ready to post. **

_Imagine Ripper Stefan being unable to look away from you. _

* * *

"Whatcha lookin at, old friend?" Klaus drawled as he sidled up to Stefan at the bar.

"Her," Stefan nodded in your direction. You were on the dance floor with some friends, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of you.

You made eye contact, having noticed earlier that he'd been staring. You winked.

"Oh," Klaus chuckled, "she's a flirty one, eh Ripper?"

Stefan smirked, admiring the way your body moved so seamlessly with the beat. "That she is." When he stood from his seat, he walked straight toward you.

"May I have this dance?" You eyed the way his shirt pulled taut over his toned chest and how his jeans hugged his ass so nicely.

"I thought you'd never ask," you smirked. And then you were swept away.

* * *

**Good evening.**

**Words: 165**


	7. Werewolf Chained (Tyler X Male Reader)

_Imagine being Tyler's boyfriend and trying to convince him to let you help him on the full moon. M/M_

* * *

"Tyler, let me help you." You pleaded.

"No," the werewolf refused yet again. "I won't let you."

"Please Ty," You tried again. "I need to be there for you." You couldn't bear the thought of leaving him alone as he goes through all of that pain for hours on end. The hard look in his eyes softened a little at your words.

"Hey, I know." Tyler said, stepping closer to wrap an arm around your waist. "And I love that you want to help me, but you have to understand. If I were to accidentally hurt you during transformation or while I'm in wolf form, it would destroy me." You shook your head.

"I don't believe that." You disagreed. "You wouldn't hurt me."

Tyler frowned. "I really want to believe that, Y/N. But when I'm in wolf form, my wolf instincts are in control, not my human heart. So even if I really want to believe that, I don't know for sure if it's true."

You bit your lip, "What if I had to way to test my theory safely? Then would you let me do this?"

Tyler stared into your eyes. After a couple contemplative beats, he agrees. "Fine."

You grin at the win. "Awesome!" And quickly peck his lips in thanks.

* * *

**Thank ya for the reads. There's a couple more coming.**

**Words: 254**


	8. Who Holds the Shopping Bags? (Rea x Kat)

**I must say that I hardcore relate to the Reader in this one. The Pairing is Katherine x Reader. **

_Imagine being Katherine's partner and having to hold all the shopping bags when you go to the mall. _

* * *

"Kat, why do I always hold the bags?" You pouted. Katherine raised a shapely eyebrow.

"One, there's no way I'm holding them. Two, because I said so. And three," she stepped in close, red heels clicking as she moved, "so that I can admire these," her fingers curled around your toned biceps, straining slightly with the weight of the bags, "all. day. long." She gave them a good squeeze before leaning up to give you a long kiss.

"And if you keep it up," the sexy vampire purred, "you'll get a reward when we get home."

"O-Okay," You nodded quickly.

After you got home, you spent the next few hours being thoroughly satisfied by a goddess. And let's just say…

You never complained about holding the bags again.

* * *

**Short and sweet for ya. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Words: 179**


	9. Keep Your Guard Up

_Imagine being Alaric's daughter and him teaching you self defense. _

* * *

"Dad!" You whined as your father landed another punch to your abdomen.

"You've gotta learn how to block properly, honey," He said apologetically. You sighed, bending your knees into the proper fighting stance your father had shown you. You started punching at his gloved hands again. When the surprise swing came for you this time, you were ready. Your left arm flew down to block the blow, and with your right, you threw a punch to your dad's now exposed side. Your father let loose a grunt.

"Oh my god, I did it!" You threw your arms into the air in victory. Unfortunately, your dad used that moment to hit your vulnerable stomach. You groaned.

"Good job honey," your father laughed. "But next time, try to keep your guard up the whole time."

* * *

**It doesn't feel like the sun should be setting, yet it is. Huh.**

**Words: 160**


	10. Europe (Reader x Matt x Rebekah)

_Imagine having a threesome with Rebekah Mikaelson and Matt Donovan while they were in Europe. _

* * *

"Leaving so soon, darling?" The blonde vampire purred from the bed.

"Not a chance," You smirked, pouring yourself another glass of Champagne from the flute. You swirled the liquid around the glass, watching as it fizzed. When you looked up, you watched from the foot of the bed as Rebekah and Matt got handsy with each other atop the silken sheets. As Rebekah kissed her way down Matt's bare chest, the blue eyed teen beckoned to you with his hand.

"You gonna join in or what?" You could tell he was a little breathless from what the other blonde was doing to him. You stalked towards his side of the bed, leaning down to kiss him once you were in reach.

"Did you even have to ask?" You chuckled.

* * *

**That was kind of fun to write. This isn't necessarily set in Prague like the thing they'd had with Nadia. As to where? Well, I'll leave that for your own imagination.**

**Words: 179**


	11. New Orleans (Reader x Elijah Mikaelson)

_Imagine Elijah Mikaelson begging you to stay in New Orleans with him. _

* * *

You've been visiting Elijah in New Orleans for the last week and a half, and it's your last night before you go back to Mystic Falls. You're looking out off of the balcony that belonged to the dark haired Original's bedroom so that you can memorize the city line one last time. It'll be months at the least before you can see it again.

"Don't go back." Elijah murmured from behind you. You shifted your head to the side to look behind you. Dark brown eyes held your own confidently.

"I can't just leave my friends behind in Mystic Falls, Elijah," you chided. There's no way you'd abandon them. After all these years, they've grown on you.

"What'll matter if you do? They're all going to move on anyway." Elijah persuaded. "Elena and Caroline are going off to college by the end of the year. Stefan and Damon will eventually be moving on to avoid suspicion with the humans." He wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you back into his chest. "I want you to move in with me, Y/N."

"To New Orleans?" You asked, already knowing the answer. You could feel his nod against your shoulder blade.

You turned around to face him, feeling more indecisive than you have in a long time. His forehead came to rest on your own.

"Please, please, please." He was even going so far as to use the infamous Mikaelson pout to make you stay. You let loose a breath.

"Fine." You agreed. "But it can't be right away." You smile at the way his face lights up. You felt a weight lift off your chest, and you had the feeling that it was always meant to be this way. The next thing you knew, his lips were on yours, and he was spinning you around in his arms.

"It's a deal."

* * *

**I managed to lengthen this one by a couple hundred words, so I might go back later and try to do the same with the last couple that are only like a couple hundred words.**

**Words: 373**


	12. Soulmate? What? (Kai Parker x Reader)

_Imagine being invited to Jo and Alaric's wedding and finding out Kai Parker is your soulmate right before he kills everyone in the gemini coven. _

* * *

Jo was your best friend in college. You pretty much clicked from the start, and when you both learned of each other's magic and the fact that you both hated the covens you were born into, it only made you closer.

It was during your second year residency that you gave up on any sort of medical career. A bad motorcycle accident erased all feeling in your left hand. You could still move it fine, but the sensational nerves were absolutely destroyed. So, you dropped out.

Since you were no longer seeing each other every day, you gradually grew apart. That combined with you going off to chase a different dream was the nail on the coffin.

So, it was quite the surprise when you got an invite in the mail to Jo's wedding. Conveniently enough, the wedding date was on a week that you had off of work, and since there wasn't anybody keeping you away, you decided to make the trip to Mystic Falls.

When you arrived at the wedding, you couldn't help but admire the decorations. You didn't have a chance to find Jo before the ceremony, so you were quick to take your seat.

It was beautiful, and you had a smile on your face after hearing Jo's soon to be husband pronounce his vows to her. You hadn't met Alaric yet, but you liked him already.

Now it was Jo's turn to speak. She was teary eyed as she said, "I don't know how I'm going to top that one." Drawing laughs from around the room. From you included. She went to speak, but you could see she was struggling to do so. You frowned.

What was up with Jo?

The issue became more apparent when you saw the growing pool of blood upon the front of her wedding gown. You were frozen in your seat as Jo fell to the ground clutching her stomach. A beautiful man appeared out of nowhere from right beside her. You could feel anger roar from within at his sickening display, but that anger soon turned into horror once you heard him speak:

"I was gonna wait for the little 'til death do us part' bit, but that seemed a little on the nose. Am I right?" The man laughed.

You gasped, acknowledging the fact that those very words were scrawled in ink on the small of your back.

This psychopath is your soulmate.

* * *

**Yep. That actually just happened.**

**Words: 446**


End file.
